


Bull in a China Shop(Yandere Adam x Lie Ren)

by Certified_Ninja



Category: RWBY
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Yandere, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Certified_Ninja/pseuds/Certified_Ninja
Summary: It started with spying on Blake to see who she was close to. However the more Adam watched the more he found himself drawn to one Lie Ren. Finally unable to contain his obsession he takes Ren for his own and confines the ninja in order to teach Ren to love him. Will Ren escape, will Adam have his way with Ren? Warning, there will be lemon, this is yaoi so if you don't want it don't read it.
Relationships: Adam Taurus/Lie Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Obsession

Adam looked from the tree not too far off campus as he watched with binoculars as he had for the past week. His goal? Spy on Blake and see who she was spending her time with. It didn't have to be long only long enough to tell that the feelings, even friendship, was there. He chuckled as he watched Blake chatting with the busty blonde he assumed was her teammate. He watched as she addressed the Schnee bitch. He finally watched as she talked to people he assumed were from a different team.  
  
He stopped as he watched her talk to a boy, the same boy he had seen her talk to all week, no boy didn't work, man with a long black pony tail. He momentarily forgot that he had been watching Blake and went back to that only to find she was already gone. For some reason this didn't bug him as he went back to watching the long haired man from before. He felt himself wanting to touch that hair. He shook his head to clear it of such thoughts. That man...no boy he corrected himself, was a human. He couldn't stand the thought of letting a human occupy his thoughts like that and got out of the tree planning to come back the next day.

*One day later* 

Adam once more was in the tree as he watched for Blake. At least that was what he told himself before his binoculars once more landed on the boy from yesterday. He focused in a bit more and found himself wanting to get closer to this boy. He slapped himself across the face, 'He's a human Adam, you don't need him.' He thought as he looked for Blake but his mind reeled back, 'But do I really not need him? He's a human of course not, humans should serve us...if they should serve us doesn't that mean he should serve me? I do deserve the best.' He thought before he spotted Blake and chuckled to himself, 'If I can't have Blake, why not one of her friends?' He asked before sliding down the tree again.

*One day later* 

Today Adam made it a point to send in someone to watch the boy and learn his schedule. Where he was when not in class, when he was alone, his name. Adam was finding himself drawn into an obsession. Did he care? Not really, what he wanted was to have this ninja in his arms run a finger or two over his lips perhaps his only lips. He chuckled to himself. He knew exactly where he'd keep him too. A place that he couldn't escape from. He only hoped he'd get his information soon.

Before long the informant came back with a successful mission as they walked to Adam. The boy was Lie Ren, 17 years old and a member of Team JNPR, so definitely not a teammate of Blake's. The informant went on to tell him that Ren preferred to meditate alone in the afternoon. He assumed that's where he went when saying goodbye to friends. This would be the perfect chance to grab the boy for his own. He formulated a plan and nodded to the informant that he had done enough. Getting up he prepared for the next day, 'Soon you will be mine Lie Ren, and no one will stop our love.' He thought to himself.  
  
*author's notes*  
Sorry for the short intro but I guess you guys deserve a preview of the next chapter huh? 

Preview:

Ren found himself running through the woods panicked. Whatever had been injected into him had started to take effect as shapes began to blur. He heard with horror behind him, "You can stop running, I know you're getting tired Ren." He never imagined his life would take a turn like this. His attacker had seemingly memorized everything about him and it terrified him. 


	2. Captured Ninja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started with spying on Blake to see who she was close to. However the more Adam watched the more he found himself drawn to one Lie Ren. Finally unable to contain his obsession he takes Ren for his own and confines the ninja in order to teach Ren to love him. Will Ren escape, will Adam have his way with Ren? Warning, there will be lemon, this is yaoi so if you don't want it don't read it

*Notes from the author*   
I did forget to put who's POV stuff is in but I'm pretty sure it was pretty clear the first chapter was in Adam's POV story on

Ren POV

Ren couldn't put his finger on it but he felt as though someone had been watching him for the past week. He shrugged it off as paranoia. It was his first time out of Mistral. Even if he did have Nora it didn't keep him from looking over his shoulder every so often. Stranger still was the fact that yesterday he had felt someone's presence near him almost constantly throughout the day. Even when he had done his daily meditation he felt someone nearby watching him. He shook his head as he went to class.

At lunch he sat with his friends as Nora gave him a concerned look, "I'm fine Nora." He said nodding as he went about continuing to eat his lunch. After lunch he felt a relief as he didn't seem to sense anyone's gaze or presence he didn't recognize. Heading to class he noticed that his friends seemed worried for him.

"Guys I'm fine I promise." He said only for Nora to take his hand, "You've been watching over your shoulder for a week now Ren, we're all starting to get worried. If you're so worried about someone watching you we should talk to Ozpin, he'll know what to do." She said nodding. He sighed, "Alright Nora, how about we go after meditation today then." He suggested, this seemed to satisfy Nora as she smiled and nodded, little did he know this one decision to put off going to Ozpin would spark a chain of events that would change his life.

After class Ren bid his friends farewell as he walked to his spot alone by the woods. He sat down and closed his eyes before taking in deep breaths. It was then that he felt a different presence. One of malice and possession. He opened his eyes to see no one as he stood up looking around, "Is someone out there?" He asked hoping to not get an answer only to hear a rush before someone grabbed him from behind. 

Feeling a sharp pain as something was injected into his neck he heard someone whisper, "I'm out here. Soon neither of us will be." Ren slammed his elbows into the chest of whoever was behind him as he soon found himself tumbling into the woods.

Adam POV

Adam smiled as he got up, today was the day he'd put his plan into action. First was to wait by where the spy had said he'd meditate. Next was to rush the ninja and inject a muscle relaxer and sleep inducer to knock him out. The final step was to move and confine Ren to a secluded cabin. With no one to care for Ren except himself he knew the ninja would come to loving him. Everything had to work as he made his way to Beacon. 

He sat in wait for probably a few hours, would he come? Had the spy tipped him off that it wouldn't be a good day to meditate? Even if that were the case he'd just keep coming back until he spotted Ren. He couldn't stay away from that spot forever right? He took a deep breath and waited. 

His frown turned to a smirk as he saw his prize walk over and completely alone. He was prime for a capture now. He prepared his needle as he silently approached the clearing. He stopped just behind him when he watched Ren get up and look around, had he been noticed? He honestly didn't care if he had been as he was ready to strike. 

When Ren said, "Is someone out there?" He dashed in and wrapped an arm around Ren from behind as he took the needle and jabbed it into his neck wasting no time in depositing the contents, "I'm out here." He whispered in the ninja's ear, "Soon neither of us will be here." He said and wasn't surprised when he felt two elbows slam into his chest. He let go watching as the ninja tumbled into the woods. A smirk came to his face the chase was on.

Ren POV

Ren found himself running through the woods panicked. Whatever had been injected into him had started to take effect as shapes began to blur. He heard with horror behind him, "You can stop running, I know you're getting tired Ren." He never imagined his life would take a turn like this. His attacker had seemingly memorized everything about him and it terrified him. 

He stopped to catch his breath only to find his body seemed to be relaxing, "What was in that injection?" He asked out loud as he gripped a tree to stay upright. He heard a noise behind him vaguely and turned slowly to see his attacker walk out, "Wha...did you...do...me?" He asked as his legs gave out and the world started to blur. The man, he could make out a White Fang mask walked over, "Just a little something to keep you from getting away from me." He said as the world started to fade to black. The last thing he was aware of before he fell into unconsciousness was the feeling of being lifted off the ground and being held in someone's arms.

Adam POV

Running through the woods as he chased after Ren. He knew the drugs would be kicking in as he followed the path. He was grateful for his decision to memorize at least some of the terrain around Beacon as he ran after Ren. Before too long he saw him clinging to a tree just to stay up, 'How adorable he is fighting the drug, just go to sleep my little ninja.' He thought to himself as he walked out of the woods and into the clearing.

He smiled as Ren turned to face him slowly, 'And it'll be over soon just let the drugs take you to a peaceful sleep sweatheart.' He thought as Ren looked at him, Wha...did you...do...me?" He asked before falling to the ground his eyes starting to close, 'That's it, let the drugs do their work.' He thought as he approached, "Just a little something to keep you from getting away from me." He said as he watched Ren's eyes close. Carefully he scooped the ninja into his arms as he nuzzled his face, "And now you belong to me." He said smiling as he turned and walked away with Ren in his arms.

He didn't stop until he reached a small cabin. Shifting the unconscious Ren to one arm he unlocked the cabin and walked in. Everything had been prepared upon his request as he walked over and shifted the blanket laying his Ren, yes his, Ren was his from now on and forever, on the bed. Before covering him up Adam made sure to cuff his ankle to one of the bedposts. He hated having to use chains but he didn't want to risk Ren escaping from his new home. He also made sure to disarm the ninja. Don't want any weapons getting in the way of things. He smiled as he took a seat in the corner and waited for the drugs to wear off. Today had been a great day.


	3. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started with spying on Blake to see who she was close to. However the more Adam watched the more he found himself drawn to one Lie Ren. Finally unable to contain his obsession he takes Ren for his own and confines the ninja in order to teach Ren to love him. Will Ren escape, will Adam have his way with Ren? Warning, there will be lemon, this is yaoi so if you don't want it don't read it.

*authors notes*

Can honestly say this is fun to write and I thank everyone who follows along.

Ren POV

Ren woke up with a pounding headache feeling as though he had been drinking heavily, 'That can't be right.' He thought as his eyes started to open, 'I don't drink.' He added as his eyes snapped open as he remembered what had happened. He had been drugged and kidnapped. Looking around the dark room he didn't see anything that looked familiar. Getting up he heard an unfamiliar clink. Looking down at his ankle he saw a cuff and chain leading to the bedpost. Walking over he inspected the chain and tested it's strength. Whoever had put it there wanted to make sure he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

He wondered how far his chain would allow him to go as he walked away towards what he could make out as a door. He walked past a table and reached for the handle only to stop as the chain went taught. He looked around the cabin, 'So at the very least I can walk around the cabin but the door...and freedom...is just out of reach...but why?' He asked before a light came on. Turning around he spotted a figure sitting in a chair. The mask made the last memory before everything went black come back into his head, "It's you...so you brought me here? Why? I don't have any money, and I don't discriminate against the Faunus." He said noting the White Fang mask.

He tried to back up as he watched the figure get up only to stop as he had walked to his chain's limit as the man walked over and stopped right in front of him. His eyes closed as he saw a hand reach up. They snapped back open as he felt the hand cup his chin as a thumb brushed over his lips. He was terrified and confused at the same time. He saw the other hand come up after and run through his hair. His heart was thumping, he wondered if the man could hear it. His magenta eyes blinked as he watched him lean in and stop by his ear, and inhaled deeply. Squinting Ren tried to move away only for a foot to step on the chain right by his foot preventing escape as an arm snaked its way around his waist, "Now I have you, and I'm never letting you go." A whisper came in next to his ear sending shudders down his spine.

Adam POV

It was amusing to watch Ren wake up panicked, he probably was realizing his situation. He smiled as he watched Ren test out the chain, he didn't seem in discomfort so at the very least it was tight enough to hold him but not tight enough to hurt. He watched as the ninja walked away from the bed, 'Probably testing how far he can go...and he'll stop right there.' He thought knowing the chain allowed him to walk everywhere in the cabin except for the door. He couldn't have Ren thinking leaving was an option. He watched Ren look around the dark cabin, 'Guess that's my cue.' He thought as he reached next to him turning the light on. He smirked as Ren turned to face him, "It's you...so you brought me here? Why? I don't have any money and I don't discriminate against the Faunus." He said clearly noticing Adam's mask.

He got up wordlessly as he walked over noticing him trying to back away, 'Nice try sweetheart but you're not going anywhere.' He thought as he stopped in front of Ren and took his features in. The magenta eyes were stunning. His eyes locked on Ren's lips, the ones he so wanted to touch, with nothing stopping him now. He reached up as he took Ren's chin in his own hand as he ran a thumb over the lips. He then brought a hand up as he ran it through the ninja's hair, it was perfect, Ren was perfect. Smiling he then leaned in and stopped by Ren's ear and took a deep breath, even his scent was perfect. Now, even if he escaped his scent would lead him right to Ren. Smirking he felt Ren try to move away. This was simply remedied by a foot stepping on the chain. He wrapped an arm around his waist as he whipsered, "Now I have you, and I'm never letting go." 

Pulling back he looked at Ren taking in the fear and could hear a thumping heart. He cupped his face and leaned in eyes focused on Ren's lips. He felt Ren try to pull away and turn his head. He felt hands try to push him back, "You don't seem to understand do you?" He asked picking Ren up and walking back to the bed. He unceremoniously dropped Ren on the bed the chain clinking on the floor. Before Ren could get up Adam pinned him to the bed, "You belong to me now, if I want a kiss you will give me one." He said as he used his body to keep Ren's in place. He used one hand to pin Ren's in place above his head and the other holding his chin as he moved in once more focused on his lips. Feeling Ren trying to move around he closed the space between their lips. Things were about to get fun...for him at least.


	4. Red and Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started with spying on Blake to see who she was close to. However the more Adam watched the more he found himself drawn to one Lie Ren. Finally unable to contain his obsession he takes Ren for his own and confines the ninja in order to teach Ren to love him. Will Ren escape, will Adam have his way with Ren? Warning, there will be lemon, this is yaoi so if you don't want it don't read it.

*Author's notes*

This chapter will be entirely Adam's POV and the next will be Ren to make up for it. This is a lemon chapter...you have been warned.

Adam smirked as he broke away from Ren, "Tastes great, I wonder what else tastes great." He said looking up and down Ren. He felt the smaller male squirm underneath him in a bid to get free, "Get off me, let me go!" Ren shouted wiggling and squirming to get free, "No." Adam simply said, "I will never let you go, you're mine now, mine forever." He said as he reached and started undoing Ren's shirt moving it to the side. He chuckled as he lifted up the undershirt to reveal a toned chest, "Very nice, but first." he said moving around and grabbing cuffs. With a bit of difficulty he had Ren firmly strapped to the corners of the bed. He smirked as he watched Ren struggle to get free, "No, don't do this." He said struggling.

Adam chuckled as he lifted the shirt again, "I much like seeing you like this, now you can't get away." He said as he lowered his head to Ren's chest and inhaled before kissing the middle and then licking up towards his neck. He smirked as he heard an involuntary moan, "So you do like this." He said watching Ren turn away blushing a bit, "This should be good." He said before taking in one nipple while his hand played with the other. He listened to the symphony of moans that escaped Ren's lips, "You know I guess you should know the name of the man who has every intention of taking you tonight, Adam Taurus." He said watching Ren's eyes widen, "You're Blake's former partner?" He asked earning a nod, "Imagine my surprise when I was spying on Blake when I spotted you...and I couldn't get you out of my mind...now I don't have to." He said before forcing Ren to look at him and kissing him again.

After a bit he forced his tongue into Ren's mouth as he started to grind on the ninja. He was delighted to hear more involuntary moans. He also noticed a small tent beginning to pitch, "You got an extra sword down there or are you excited to see me?" He asked chuckling darkly, "Why don't we say hello?" he asked. Ren shook his head, "Please...stop, stop this now." He pleaded on Adam's uncaring ears, "I'm sorry did you say please continue, I don't need permission from property about what I can or can't do." He said reaching down and undoing Ren's pants, taking the boxers down to reveal Ren's erect penis, "Wow, pretty big and nice." He said as he stroked the hilt. He chuckled, "I do want you to feel good too. Might as well get some in before I take mine." He said his chuckle getting darker as he started to pump Ren's shaft. Ren struggled feeling a climax coming.

He fought desperately, but in vain as precum started to leak. Adam watched and laughed, "Sing for me." He said as he pumped his hardest. Ren let out a scream as he came into Adam's hands. His face turned red as he turned to the side. Adam smiled, "Don't be embarrassed you sounded so cute...and look how much you made...wouldn't you like a taste?" He asked amused by Ren's widened eyes, "I'm kidding." He said getting up and washing his hands before retrieving a bottle of something. The bottle read, "Lube, to make that experience magical and electrifying. Ren's eyes widened upon realization of what Adam was about to do, "No please...please anything but that no." He said shaking his head.  
  
Adam walked over to Ren's head and took hold of his hair, "You do not get to order me to do anything. If I want you to take this you will." He said before moving his hand to the hairband keeping it in a ponytail, "Your hair is so good looking I don't like this ponytail." He said as he pulled the hair tie free in one smooth motion pocketing it. He then moved to Ren's lower half and put a bit of lube on his fingers before shoving them into Ren's ass. He looked at Ren seeing his teeth clench, "No...take those out...it feels weird." Adam chuckled, "How can I your ass feels so great...I wonder if it'll fit in there." He said earning another horrified look, "And I don't mean any sex toys...seeing you like this, hearing your moans..." He said motioning to the tent in his own pants, "It's made me hard, and you're gonna take responsibility for that." He said smirking, "Fuck you!" Ren called out. Adam chuckled, "Nah...tonight I'm gonna fuck you." he said smiling.   
  
After a bit of foreplay Adam undid his own pants as his 7 inch erection poked out, "You're going to take all of this." He said smiling as he moved Ren's legs around and positioned them just right before he positioned his own member before Ren's asshole. He looked at Ren as he lubed up his throbbing member as he chuckled, "Prepare as I take you to hell." He said before slamming his dick into the hole. He smiled as he got loud pained moans, "No take it out...take it out it hurts!" Adam nodded, "Don't worry baby it always hurts in the beginning, it's your first time taking dick I imagine." He said as he inserted himself all the way to the hilt, "Your ass feels so good." He said watching as Ren grit his teeth and turned away. He smiled as he started to thrust. It was slow at first but his animal half began to take over as he thrust harder and harder, "Fuck I'm gonna cum." He said as he released into Ren's Ass as Ren screamed Adam's name while cumming again on his stomach.

Smiling Adam got up and put away his deflated penis, "You took it very well for your first time." He said smiling as he said as he came back with a warm wet cloth. He washed Ren off and even took care of the cum that was spilling out of Ren's ass, "You're gonna be in some pain tomorrow but don't worry. I'll be back to take care of you, can't promise it'll be right early in the morning but I'll be here." He said as he undid all the cuffs except the one chaining him to the bed. He kissed Ren on the forehead, "Sleep well my little lotus." He said smirking as he turned the lights off and left. Locking the door behing himself. He couldn't wait for the next day.


	5. Morning pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started with spying on Blake to see who she was close to. However the more Adam watched the more he found himself drawn to one Lie Ren. Finally unable to contain his obsession he takes Ren for his own and confines the ninja in order to teach Ren to love him. Will Ren escape, will Adam have his way with Ren? Warning, there will be lemon, this is yaoi so if you don't want it don't read it.

*Author's note* 

As promised here's a chapter just from Ren's POV

Ren had somehow managed to dress before passing out. He woke up and saw the light of day. He felt his hips killing him when he woke up but figured it was because of last night. He looked over and saw a change of clothes. The note said, "If you have trouble with the pants I'll help you later." Ren shuddered, this wasn't a choice to change, Adam was ordering him to. 

Ren wrapped his arms around the clothes he had on. If Adam wanted him in new clothes that badly he was going to have to force him. He reached into his pocket hoping by some miracle he hadn't lost his scroll. He had no such luck, he either lost it when trying to escape yesterday or Adam took it.

Ren used his aura to ease the pain as he got up and pulled at his chain, "We've never met before, why me?" He asked as he checked the cuff on his ankle, 'I wonder if I could pick that.' He thought to himself. He looked around the cabin to see if there was anything he could use for a lock pick.

Seeing nothing he walked towards the fridge and opened it, "Nothing, does he want me to starve?" He asked before walking back to the bed and sighing, 'Why didn't I just go to Ozpin when Nora suggested it.' He thought missing his friends deeply.

It seemed to be mid afternoon when Ren heard the door unlocked. He didn't look up to see Adam walk into the cabin. He heard footsteps approach, "Really, didn't even try to change? I brought you some good clothes too." He heard Adam say, "You kidnap me, rape me and then expect me to cooperate?" He asked refusing to look at Adam.

He felt a strong hand take hold of his chin and force him to look up, "I expect you to accept that you belong to me now. If I tell you to do something you do it. You will change into the new clothes, or I will change you." Adam said glaring, "No." Ren said trying to brush Adam's hand away.

Instead of brushing it away the hand latched onto his wrist as he felt Adam push him to the bed, "Wrong answer sweetheart, I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this." He said as Ren felt his shirt be undone again, "Let go! I don't need new clothes." He protested as he felt the jacket stripped away.

He tried to get up before feeling Adam straddle his waist. He felt hands grab the hem of the undershirt and pull it up. He kept his arms firmly at his sides not wanting to lose more clothes, "Move your arms Ren, I have no issues giving you a muscle relaxer if you will not cooperate." He said.

This got Ren to lift his arms as the shirt came up and over. He watched as Adam neatly folded his jacket and undershirt and walked back over to the table and picked up the new shirt and jacket. It looked closer to what Adam wore, "I trust after what happened you'll put these on." He said handing Ren the new clothes.

Ren nodded as he put the new shirts on, he internally shuddered as he noted they smelled like Adam. Judging by how they were bigger than his own size he guessed they were Adam's, 'Surrounding me with his smell, guess if I run he'll find me faster.' He thought.

Adam sat down and pulled Ren's chained ankle up, "I'm going to unlock this so you can change your pants if you try anything I wont hesitate to give you those muscle relaxers or break a leg." He said as he started to unlock the cuff.

Ren looked at the door subtly, the unlocked door. He waited for the cuff to be unlocked before moving quickly using an aura infused fist he slammed his hand into Adam's chest sending him back a bit as he ran for the door. Getting it open he felt a furious aura behind him. Not looking back he ran through the door, 'Gotta run.' He thought as he ran.

It didn't take too long for Ren to realize he had no idea where he was. He stopped for a moment to make heads or tails of things before hearing a voice, "Come out come out Ren, if you do I promise not to punish you as severely." He heard pure anger in Adam's voice as he turned and ran in the opposite direction.

It wasn't long before he came up to a cliff. He looked over the edge, 'If I jump the best case scenario would be broken legs...if only I had Storm Flower.' He thought before he heard a twig snap, "Found you." He turned in horror to see Adam at the edge of the woods, 'Shit.' He thought as he felt the atmosphere grow intense.

Ren turned and started to run before hearing Adam run after. His only thought was escape. Just before he reached the woods he felt a force slam into him knocking him over. He looked up from the ground to see Adam now standing over him, "Now what punishment should I give you?" He asked before nodding, "I suppose if I broke your legs escape would be the furthest thing on your mind, "But breaking two legs seems excessive." He said shaking his head.

Ren used the distraction to get up and started to run again before feeling Adam grab his hair and pull him back, "You're just a glutton for punishment aren't you?" He asked before Ren felt another needle as he struggled to get free. He felt his muscles go lax almost instantly as he felt himself scooped into Adam's arms.

Ren couldn't struggle but felt tears prick the corner of his eyes, "No...please no not again." He whimpered as he felt Adam carry him. He heard Adam chuckle, "I warned you didn't I? You should have just behaved and now you cant move. Be grateful I didn't shoot one of your legs." He said as they arrived back at the cabin.

He walked over to the door and walked over to the bed and laid Ren down, "Seeing as you cant move I'll have to change your pants." He said as he undid Ren's pants pulling them off with the shoes. Ren wanted to look away as Adam redressed him.

He could feel the numbness already starting to wear off as he watched Adam walk over to the stove, "I suppose I could punish you by not giving you food but since not eating would aid you in escape I'll make sure to feed you personally for the next few days." He said much to Ren's horror.

After a bit of cooking Adam walked over, "Ready to eat?" He asked, "After food comes punishment." He added.


	6. Food and Punishments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started with spying on Blake to see who she was close to. However the more Adam watched the more he found himself drawn to one Lie Ren. Finally unable to contain his obsession he takes Ren for his own and confines the ninja in order to teach Ren to love him. Will Ren escape, will Adam have his way with Ren? Warning, there will be lemon, this is yaoi so if you don't want it don't read it.

*Author's note*

Some chapter names...amiright? 

Ren POV

Ren sat the table as he watched Adam. He had regained most of the feeling of his muscles as he watched the bull faunus put food on a plate. His eyes followed Adam to the seat next to his own as Adam sat down, "I hope you like this." Adam said as he scooped some of the food into a spoon.

It seemed Adam had started predicting Ren because as he went to turn his head he felt Adam's stronger hand grab his chin and turn it forward, "No you dont." He said as he shoved the spoon at Ren's lips, "Open your mouth Ren, you're only hurting yourself by not cooperating." He said angrily.

Ren kept his mouth shut, he wouldn't cooperate. He watched as Adam sighed and moved the spoon away only to start scooping food up and putting it in his mouth. Ren was confused until he felt himself pulled close. He felt Adam's lips on his own before a tongue pried his lips open. He then felt the food pushed into his mouth and a hand firmly clamp itself on his nose. He used his hands to try to pry them apart but ultimately swallowed when he ran out of air.

He coughed when Adam let go, "So will you eat now or am I going to have to kiss your meal into you?" Adam asked before grabbing a spoonful and aiming it at Ren's mouth. Trying to turn again only to feel a hand grab his chin, "Stop being stubborn, or do you want another kiss?" Ren went to protest only for the spoon to be shoved in his mouth. On hand covered his mouth the other pinched his nose until he swallowed.

Adam POV

After finally getting the full meal in Ren Adam watched as Ren stood up, "I ate your meal, are you happy?" He asked turning to get as far from Adam as he could. Chuckling Adam got up and walked over pulling Ren in from behind, "Oh silly Ren, you seem to have forgotten, your punishment." He said his grip getting tighter.

Adam carried a struggling Ren back to the bed and cuffed him in place, "Now what shall I do to you?" He asked, "Cut your hair off? Break bones? Cut off a finger or toe perhaps." He said before grabbing Ren's right wrist, "Ah yes broken bones ought to do." He said smirking at a horrified Ren, "I didn't want to do this. I warned you and yet you ran away. I need to teach you." He said before harshly jamming his elbow into it. There was a sickening snap as Ren screamed in pain.

Adam nodded, "Be glad that's all you're getting." He said uncuffing him watching in satisfaction as he curled up holding his now broken wrist. Adam walked to the door, "I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he walked out and locked the door.


End file.
